


Slow and Hazy

by queenforayear



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bodhi Rook Lives, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied Sexual Content, POV Bodhi Rook, Post-Rogue One, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9442961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenforayear/pseuds/queenforayear
Summary: Bodhi Rook is the luckiest man alive.





	

Bodhi Rook is the luckiest man alive.

His tired eyes welcomed the sight of your sleeping frame, your head on his chest and an arm lazily slung over his middle. Both of you lay unclothed, save for the bed sheets that were tossed haphazardly over your hips. 

Without conscious intent, his hand drifted from your waist and softly grazed your shoulder. The tips of his fingers drew shapes along the ridges of your back and over your spine. 

He wanted to spend an eternity like this, bare bodies tucked under the covers.

You stirred beneath his hand, making a tired, soft sigh. You tighten your grip around his waist in an attempt to bring him closer. “Feels good,” you murmured. 

He smiled to himself when you hummed happily and kissed the slope of his neck. A simple gesture, the faint brush of your lips against his skin.

Bodhi had only ever doubted himself and as his calloused fingers etched patterns across your skin, he looked at you. He thought, _ how is this possible? _

Galaxies ached just to hear your moon-dusted laughter. Nebulas craved to see your celestial smile. 

You- a heavenly creature with constellations in your eyes- wanted  _ him _ ? 

“I love you,” he said, barely loud enough to hear. He’d said it once before though he didn’t think you’d heard- both of you were half drunk off Corellian ale and you were nearly asleep.

You sat up to gaze down at him; you smiled a smile that shamed the sun. The sight of you made his heart swell. “I love you, too,” you said.

He wondered why he felt as though he was full of sunshine.  


Your hand swept a dark strand of hair from his face- so gently he almost sighed in content. His arm wrapped around your waist before pulling you down and under him. He kissed you, slow and hazy. 

Bodhi Rook is the luckiest man alive. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love Bodhi Rook so much. Comment if you liked this!


End file.
